


Jack Kelly and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by WhoCop



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Canon, guys they're so gay, i use fanfiction to help my anxiety, i wrote this during a panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoCop/pseuds/WhoCop
Summary: Based on a prompt I saw that said "Imagine your person A of your OTP has had a horrible day and is in the worst mood possible and when they see person B person A says 'dont do it, you better not do it' and all person B has to do is smile and person A can't help but to smile back because of how much they love person B and their stupid smile that lights up the world"AKA I love JackCrutchie fluff





	Jack Kelly and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

Jack had had the worst day. On top of getting more work than anticipated, he spilled ink all over one of his sketches and one of the presses was down, the World’s engineers weren’t as efficient as Darcy. 

As soon as he could he packed up for the evening and headed up to Katherine’s office, “Oh thank God you’re still here.”

“I had to finish a piece, what are you still doing here?” Katherine asked.

“I had the day from hell,” Jack said.

Kath smiled at him sympathetically, “I’ll walk you home.”

“Isn’t that usually--”

“Don’t encourage stereotypes Mr. Kelly,” Kath said linking their arms together. 

“Yeah, okay,” Jack said, to prevent being punched in the face by Katherine Pulitzer from being added to the list of bad things that happened to him that day.

The walked together on the short trip between the World and the Newsboys’ Lodging House. 

“You’re late,” Crutchie said as Jack and Katherine came into the Lodge.

Jack walked over to Crutchie and kissed him, “I just had the worst day.”

“I’m sorry love,” Crutchie said, “I know what would help.”

“Don’t you dare,” Jack said, “I want to wallow in misery and be bitter.” 

Crutchie pretended to pout, “Too late.” He then smiled brightly at his boyfriend. 

Jack tried to keep scowling at Crutchie, but he couldn’t resist; he started laughing, “Fuck you Charlie Morris.”

Crutchie kept smiling, “That’s the plan ain’t it?”

Jack put his hands on Crutchie’s hips, “Yeah it is.”

“Before you start ripping each other’s clothes off I’m going to go,” Katherine said.

Jack blushed, “Sorry Kath, didn’t mean to run you off.”

“Sure you didn’t,” Kath said, “I’ll see you tomorrow. Don’t get arrested.”

“You mean for the sodomy? Or just being a dumbass?” Jack asked.

Kath sighed, “I’m no hypocrite Jack. For being a dumbass.”

“Okay,” Jack said, slowly removing Crutchie’s vest, “See ya!”

“Bye Kath!”

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all don't know how much self-control it took not to make Katherine call Jack an edgelord  
> I was this close


End file.
